


Betrayal

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I broke my rules for you.”





	Betrayal

As disappointed as I was that my brother, Kazuchika Okada, had lost his match against Hiroshi Tanahashi, at the same time I was immensely proud. He had fought his heart out, and there was nothing to be ashamed of in losing to one of the best wrestlers in the company. With a bittersweet smile I watched him lying on the canvas, breathing hard as he came to terms with his loss. 

I knew he was harder on himself than anyone else would be, and all I wanted to do when he backstage was give him a hug and let him know how proud I was. You were turning from the monitor to head over to the curtains when you saw your boyfriend Jay White dart out into the ring and hit Tanahashi with a blade runner. I frowned a little, not liking the cowardice of the attack, but I knew Jay was ambitious and this was his way of staking a claim to challenge for the Tokyo Dome contract. 

When he turned on my helpless and prone brother I watched in shock. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. How could Jay do this? I knew the two had a rocky relationship, and throwing me into the mix hadn’t helped matters, but Jay and I had talked so many times about the right way to do things with Okada. I felt betrayal surge deep within me. Jay had promised me he wasn’t going to do anything underhandedly when it came to my brother, yet here he was trying to get a chair to continue his brutal attack. 

I almost cried in relief when Gedo ran out to apparently stop the attack, only to fall to my knees as I saw Kazu’s longtime mentor hit him across the back with the steel chair. I knew that was the betrayal that was going to break my brother. He had warned me about Jay from the second I got involved with him. Kazu didn’t trust Jay and had fully expected him to turn on him at some point, despite my reassurances that Jay had promised he wouldn’t. No, what would gut Kazu was his friend turning his back on him. Since he had lost the title Okada had been afraid that people only liked him for the gold around his waist and that he was going to lose support without it. Losing his mentor and friend was only going to solidify those thoughts. 

I didn’t even acknowledge Jay when he and Gedo came through the curtain, pointedly turning my back as he passed so I didn’t have to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me as Gedo ushered him along towards the backstage area where post-match comments were expected. As soon as he was gone I turned back to the curtain, rushing to Kazu’s side as he pushed through with an arm around the shoulder of a young lion. 

“Oh Kazu,” I said with tears streaming down my cheeks. “How could they do this to you?” I had to choke back sobs when he raised his head and looked me in the eyes, the heartbreak in them utterly crushing. I flew into his arms, tears wetting his chest as Kazu clung to me as if his life depended on it. 

Only when I had gotten Kazu settled in his hotel room and things were calmed down did I head to my own room. The one I was sharing with Jay. I was cried out, only burning anger in my chest now. It was only going to be a quick trip. I was grabbing my things and staying in Kazu’s room. I had no want or desire to be near Jay after his betrayal of my family. He knew how much Kazu meant to me. How much my family meant to me. All the late night talks and now what I knew to be empty promises meant nothing. Jay may as well have stabbed me in the back just as he did Kazu. 

As I walked down the hallway towards our room I berated myself for not listening to Kazu when he had warned me about Jay. I told him I wasn’t interested, but he saw right through my protests. I reminded him I had sworn never to date a wrestler. It was too hard with the separations and travel and not the life I wanted with someone I was in relationship with. Kazu had just shook his head and smiled sadly at me, already knowing what I wasn’t ready to admit. Even then Kazu had seen in was fruitless and despite his reservations had given me his blessings to date Jay if that was what I really wanted. 

I ignored Jay as I entered the room, bee lining straight for my suitcase.

“What are you doing babe?” Jay asked as he saw me throwing my things into my bag. 

“What does it look like Jay?” I snapped. “I’m leaving.”

Jay snorted in disbelief rising from the chair he had been sitting in to approach me. 

“Are you for real? You’re going to walk out because I attacked Okada?” Jay asked. “This is wrestling. Betrayals happen. It’s every man for himself. You know what this business is about.” 

“I broke my rules for you.” I told him softly looking at up him with watery eyes. “I never wanted to be with anyone involved in this business. I swore I would never date a wrestler. And then you came along and I fell in love with you.” I sniffed angrily wiping the tears from my cheeks. “Then you went and ripped my heart out and stomped all over it.”

I jerked away as he reached out to hold me, shaking my head. 

“Don’t touch me. I don’t want anything to do with you.” I told him jerking my suitcase from the counter and heading towards the door. “You promised me Jay. You promised you wouldn’t do this. I can’t ever trust you again.” 

With those final words I left Jay standing alone in our room, my suitcase trailing behind me as I stumbled blindly down the hall feeling as if my heart was shredded. I would stay long enough to make sure my brother was okay and then I was going back home. I had lowered my walls only to get my heart destroyed and I had no intentions of opening myself back up to that kind of hurt again.


End file.
